Novo Dono
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: Mello abandona o lar Wammy, deixando Matt sozinho com Near. O que será que vai acontecer? [Matt x Near] [Yaoi] [Lemon]
1. Recadinho da autora

**Recadinho da autora:**

Olá povooo! Tudo bem com vocês?

Dessa vez vou colocar meu comentário antes da fic, mas quem quiser me ignorar, é só colocar no capítulo 2 e me deixar falando sozinha aqui. XDD

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês pelos 181 hits só na minha primeira fic e sem lemon! Além das reviews, muito obrigada.

Em segundo gostaria de explicar o porque de não ter tido lemon na outra fic, é que eu estava um pouco insegura, não sabia como o público iria reagir ao meu tipo de escrita. Digamos que fiz um teste, e como obtive resultados, vou começar a escrever lemons sim! E também que o Mello estava muito doente, né? Ele nem se aguentava de pé, e vocês queriam que ele fizesse amor com o Matt, bando de masoquistas! XDDDDD

huuhuhujujujhujhuuujhjhuhujujhujujjuja

Vamos falar um pouquinho dessa fic, ela é um pouco mais dramática e o casal da vez é Matt x Near, sim senhoras e senhores, tinha reparado como as fics em inglês abordam bastante esse casal, então resolvi procurar em português, o resultado da pesquisa foi uma autora de queixo caido e um zero, bem grande na cara dela. Foi então que as idéias começaram a entrar na minha cabeça, e então eu fiz isso.

Chega de papo, espero que vocês gostem!

D


	2. Novo Dono

Na noite em que Mello saiu do lar Wammy estava muito frio e chovia, quando Matt recebeu a notícia, primeiro não reagiu, logo em seguida jogou seu game boy no chão com força, subiu as escadas da sala correndo e ao chegar no quarto, atirou-se na cama, escondeu a cabeça na fronha do travesseiro e chorou, um choro baixo e rouco, lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorreram e pousaram suavemente no lençol. Como? Como? Como Mello tinha abandonado-o daquele jeito? Ele que desde sempre estava seguindo o loiro, era um verdadeiro cão fiel que seguia seu dono não importando aonde fosse. E agora se via sozinho ali, totalmente abandonado, seus olhos ardiam, e ele forçava o choro, sua cabeça doía e rodopiava, ainda não tinha conseguido raciocinar direito. Sentindo seu corpo pesar, fechou os olhos e esperou pelo sono chegar.

Enquanto isso o pequeno menino albino que havia presenciado a cena, estava tentando concertar o game boy do ruivo, após uma hora teve sucesso em sua tarefa, guardou-o na gaveta e deitou-se na cama, se cobrindo com os lençóis brancos impecáveis. Sabia que aquela não era uma boa hora de consolar o ruivo, que devia estar ainda muito confuso, talvez até agora não tivesse conseguido raciocinar direito o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas isso eram coisas que Near jamais iria saber, mesmo sendo humano não tinha emoções, era apenas a lógica em forma humana. Era melhor conversar com Matt amanhã, e pensando nas coisas que poderia dizer lhe, acabou adormecendo.

**o.o.O.o.o**

No dia seguinte ainda chovia, e a atmosfera de melancolia continuava, o ruivo não desceu para tomar café da manhã e nem almoço, Near havia previsto isso, mas se o amigo continuasse daquele jeito, provavelmente ia ficar doente logo, seu corpo já era muito magro e se parasse de comer concerteza não iria durar muito. O pequeno resolveu pagar-lhe uma visita, bateu suavemente na porta com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava o pertence a ser devolvido, apenas escutou um grito rouco mandando-o ir embora, ficou por um tempo em pé encarando a porta, bateu novamente e o mesmo grito rouco o mandou ir embora, dessa vez com mais agressividade. Encarou a porta mais uma vez se virou e foi até seu quarto, onde se recusou a brincar, queria apenas olhar a chuva cair.

O jantar também tinha sido recusado pelo ruivo, e foi também quando a última gota de paciência que o albino tinha caiu, pegou mais uma prato com sopa, deixou na frente do quarto do outro e bateu com força na porta, depois saiu correndo sem perceber que havia deixado cair seu boneco favorito ao lado do prato do ruivo e que era tarde de mais para voltar já que viu a porta do quarto se abrindo.

Matt irritado abriu a porta de seu quarto, olhou o prato de sopa no chão e ao reparar no boneco espantou-se, o único menino que tinha esse boneco era... era...Near! Mas será que tinha sido ele que também tinha deixado o prato? Pensou o ruivo um pouco confuso, levou as duas coisas para dentro, comeu o prato de sopa bem devagar, estava uma delícia! Tinha que falar com Near.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Ao terminar de comer, colocou o boneco no bolso, levou o prato até a cozinha, desejando que Near ainda não tivesse ido dormir, subiu as escadas feito um furacão, ao chegar em frente do quarto do menor, bateu na porta timidamente esperando uma resposta, mas nada foi então que decidiu dizer:

Matt: Near...

A porta se abriu devagar e a presença de só um abajur ligado deu um ar fantasmagórico no albino, que fez sinal para que Matt entrasse e sentasse na cama.

Matt: foi você que me trouxe a sopa?

Near balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Matt: Ah, obrigado. Estava muito boa. Ah, a propósito, tenho algo que lhe pertence..

O ruivo tirou o boneco do bolso e entregou-o para seu verdadeiro dono, o pequeno abraçou o boneco com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Near: Ah, também tenho alguma coisa que lhe pertence..

Falando isso tirou o game boy da gaveta e entregou-o pra o outro.

Matt: Mas não estava quebrado? Não vai me dizer que foi você...

Near: Sim...

Matt: Nossa! Está até funcionando! Valeu Near!

Não podendo conter o impulso, o menino mais velho abraçou o menor, em um terno abraço quente. O menor

ficou espantado, mas também em impulso retribuiu o abraço. Matt se lembrou que o menor não gostava de

ser tocado e com isso parou o abraço distanciando-se.

Matt: Desculpa, você não gosta de ser tocado, né? Foi mal..

Near: Está tudo bem...

Matt: Então eu já vou indo... obrigado por tudo.

Near: Está certo, boa noite.

Matt: Boa noite.

Ao fechar a porta Near ficou pensando como tinha deixado o ruivo tocá-lo, e como suas mãos eram geladas, mas seu peitoral era tão quente, tão aconchegante. E como aqueles cabelos ruivos, de uma cor tão intensa emolduravam tão bem o rosto do maior, aqueles olhos verdes, em um tom escuro que brilhavam mais do que esmeraldas. Enfim estaria sentindo alguma coisa? O que seria? Não fazia idéia, mas uma coisa sabia, queria conversar mais com ele, passar mais tempo juntos e muito mais.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Matt sabia que não podia mais tentar adiar o banho, e que teria tomá-lo. Foi até o armário de seu quarto e escolheu um pijama de listras brancas e bordô, tomou o rumo para o banheiro e começou a se despir, meias, a camiseta listrada, a calça e a cueca aterrisaram no chão com força. Abriu a torneira do chuveiro e esperou esquentar, logo em seguida entrou dentro do box, quando a água encontrou seu corpo, ele se arrepiou todo, lembrando do calor da pele de Near, era tão alva, qualquer marca deixada ali iria demorar dias para sair, sem contar aqueles olhos escuros, que lembravam duas jabuticabas imensas, que da última vez que se encontraram pareciam demonstrar alguma emoção, e de seu cabelo, tão branco e um pouco rebelde, faziam-no parecer um carneiro. Lembrava os dias de neve que o ruivo tanto amava.

Após terminar o banho, fechou a torneira, se secou e colocou o pijama, deitou na cama, achando absurdos os pensamentos que estava tendo, provavelmente era tudo por falta do Mello, não podia negar, o loiro lhe fazia muita falta, sentia-se vazio, e a escuridão do quarto não ajudava. Lembrava de todas as vezes que tinha ajudado Mello a aprontar alguma coisa, lembrou das guerras de bola de neve, das competições de video game, das brincadeiras, do dia em que o outro dividiu seu chocolate com ele.

**o.o.O.o.o**

A manhã seguinte tinha se iluminado com uma intensa luz solar, melhorando o ânimo do ruivo, após o almoço resolveu jogar futebol com os amigos e ao reparar naquela ilustre presença branca olhando-o pela janela, se distraiu, levando uma bolada no estômago, a última coisa que viu até tudo ficar escuro foi aquela figura branca gritando algo pela janela.

Ao acordar sentiu aqueles dedos pequenos e quentes tomando conta de seu ferimento, tinha um saco de gelo em cima de sua barriga, e seus olhos se encontraram com os negros, que desviaram rapidamente para fitar o chão do quarto. Matt o observou, seus lábios se abriram para dizer algo, mas foi calado pelo próprio silêncio, puxou Near pela cintura, se aproximou de seu rosto, pousando seus lábios nos dele. O menor ficou chocado por um tempo, mas não podia mentir, ele também queria aquilo, entre abriu os lábios sentindo a língua do ruivo entrar em sua boca, massageando sua própria língua, mesmo que atrapalhado tentou ao máximo corresponder o beijo, quando se separaram por falta de ar, Near totalmente sem reação, achando que o que tinha feito era errado, saiu correndo, se trancou no quarto e ficou perdido em seus pensamentos.

O ruivo sabia que tinha feito algo errado, mas não pode parar na hora, porém o albino tinha correspondido o beijo... Teria que conversar seriamente com ele.

**o.o.O.o.o**

O maior esperou até de madrugada quando todos os professores já tinham ido dormir, perambulou pelos corredores escuros e desertos, até chegar ao quarto de Near, bateu levemente na porta e sussurrou o nome do menor, após alguns segundos a porta abriu, Matt se enfiou lá dentro, sentou-se na cama do anfitrião, e tentou começar uma conversa.

Matt: Near...

Near:...

Matt:eu...me desculpe..

Near: não..

Matt: Ah.. eu já..esperava por isso..

Near: Você não tem que pedir desculpas...

Matt: Mas... mas...

Near:.. eu - totalmente corado - também queria..

Matt: então você também...

Near: Sim... e pra ser sincero... queria ainda mais...

Ao reparar o que tinha dito, vira-se de costas rápido, tentando se esconder.

Matt: Near... você me deseja?

Near não responde, apenas se encolhe, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer. Matt abraça o menor por trás

sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Matt: Eu também te desejo...

Matt o pegou no colo e deitou-o na cama, beijando os lábios, tomando-os para si com um pingo de luxúria, ardendo em febre, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do amado, sentindo aquela pele alva e macia por debaixo da roupa, moveu a boca até o pescoço do menor, dando várias mordiscadas, marcou aquele corpo para si, enquanto desabotoava a camiseta do menor. Ouvia os gemidos que este soltava em reação ás suas mordidas, seu corpo se contorcia de leve ás caricias, até que a boca do ruivo foi beijando-lhe o peitoral,cada vez mais descendo a área dos beijos, chegando a calça do albino, o maior lambe a ponta do membro do menor,dando uma olhada no rosto corado do outro antes de colocar ele inteiro em sua boca, e começar a chupá-lo lentamente, e a quantidade de gemidos arrancados do amante aumenta durante os intervalos entre os beijos apaixonados, Matt aumenta o ritimo do movimento, deixando Near cada vez mais entregue, Matt para tirar a calça e a cueca do menor e também para terminar de se despir, para então começar a acariciar novamente o membro de Near, dessa vez é pouco tempo até ele chegar no limite e espalhar seu sêmen na mão do ruivo que se posiciona no meio das pernas do menor, suas mãos apoiadas em suas costas descendo levemente. Introduziu um dedo com muito cuidado para dentro do albino,esperou que ele se acostumasse para depois introduzir o segundo, passado algum tempo e quando Matt percebeu que Near tinha acostumado com seus dedos dentro dele, começou a move-los, mais muito mais gemidos eram arrancados do menor, a dor que sentia tinha se transformado em puro prazer. Os movimentos foram aumentados e o menor já estava chegando ao seu limite, ao perceber o ruivo tirou seus dedos, esperou um pouco e cuidadosamente começou a entrar em Near, o menor era tão apertado, tão quente e acolhedor! pensou Matt em puro êxtase, a albino após ele se acostumar com o maior dentro de si e ele percebendo isso, começou o movimento devagar para depois acelerado e forçá-lo, tudo as gemidos pedintes de Near.

Quando tudo estava terminado Matt deitou-se em cima de Near, e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, ouvindo a respiração do outro, até que o menor adormeceu, quando o ruivo percebeu isso, levantou-se, se vestiu, e perambulou pelos corredores escuros até chegar em seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama e apagou.

No dia seguinte acordara com os raios de Sol em sua face, estava muito feliz, afinal tinha encontrado um novo dono.


End file.
